This invention relates to a connector bushing. Such a connector bushing has been known from EP 573 825 A1 and FR-1 560 917 A1 as well as from DE-OS 1 904 354 and DE-4 314 363 C2. Connector bushings of this kind are used particularly where high contact pressure between the bushing parts and the pin introduced therein is important. Such connectors have also proved satisfactory in applications in which the connection is subject to considerable vibration.
Although conventional connector bushings of this kind already ensure high contact pressures on the introduced pin, this does not automatically result in good electrical contact, particularly if there has been slight tilting on introduction of the pin, in cases where such tilting cannot be automatically corrected. The resulting transition resistance and any local overheating and subsequent risk of oxidation impair the conductivity of this connection.
German utility model 8 811 020 describes a surmounting spring for preventing the connector bushing from spreading apart.